


i watched a change in you, it's like you never had wings

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's nervous, even if he doesn't look like it. Angel can see it in the way his hands fumble just a little when he undoes Angel's jeans. His eyes flicker up to Angel's and there's something stubborn and determined there, like he isn't sure about this but he's going to do it anyway because he will never back down from a challenge.</p><p>Title taken from Change (In The House of Flies) by Deftones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i watched a change in you, it's like you never had wings

He's nervous, even if he doesn't look like it. Angel can see it in the way his hands fumble just a little when he undoes Angel's jeans. His eyes flicker up to Angel's and there's something stubborn and determined there, like he isn't sure about this but he's going to do it anyway because he will never back down from a challenge. Maybe Angel should tell him if he's not ready then maybe he should stop. But he doesn't, because Angel wants this.

He defies anyone to try having Buster Posey on his knees in front of them, his hand on their dick and stroking as his tongue flicks across his lips, and gather the strength to tell him to wait.

Angel runs his fingers over Buster's lips and then his jaw, meets his eyes. They watch each other for a moment and in spite of not wanting to push Buster into anything, Angel gives him a look that he hopes tells Buster that it's okay if he wants to back out now. It has the opposite effect though, Buster almost glaring and oh. Yeah. Angel had forgotten that Buster hates it when people say he can't do something. He has to prove them wrong.

There's no more hesitation after that, Buster's lips wrapping around the tip of Angel's cock and sucking, experimental at first and then slowly more. Angel groans, drops his head back against the wall. Even if he's never done this before, Posey seems to know all the right moves. His hand wraps around the base of Angel's cock, stroking what he can't get into his mouth. Angel sifts a hand into his hair, guiding his movements. He pulls, just a little.

Buster groans around his cock and isn't that interesting. Angel tugs again, a little harder. It's an experiment. Scientific observation. That's a good excuse. Buster moans again, shoving his hand into his jeans as his free hand and his mouth move faster, more desperately, like he just has to have it. Angel lets his eyes slip shut, loses himself to it, just panting out how good Buster is, how gorgeous he is down on his knees. 

He's close, so close and he's about to lose it. He pulls on Buster's hair again and oh yeah, there's that moan. He tugs again, shakes his head and starts to warn him but Buster isn't having it. Buster pushes down further and makes himself take more and that's it, Angel is fucking done, coming and yanking on Buster's hair and groaning his name. Buster falls back, Angel's cock slipping from his mouth with an obscene pop, and he's jerking himself almost frantically, coming with a sharp cry and an arched back.

Angel strokes Buster's cheek again before holding his hand out. Buster takes it and Angel pulls him up, both of them laughing breathlessly when he stumbles and lands against Angel's chest. He watches Angel for a moment, like he's searching for something. He must find it, because he offers Angel a tiny smile before tipping his head up for a soft kiss.


End file.
